1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved action type game apparatus and more particularly a game apparatus designed to require skill and manual dexterity on the part of the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many action type games requiring skill and manual dexterity have been developed to provide amusement for both children and adults. Some games have provided a magnetic playing piece which is movable over a surface because of the magnetic attraction between the playing piece and a variety of different types of manipulated magnetic objects. In addition, other prior art games have included systems for firing projectiles at various types of targets on a random basis and in random directions. Moreover, other prior art games have included maze-type enclosures wherein the paths of movement for playing pieces and the like are restricted from a normal or shortest distance between two points.
The present invention provides a novel game apparatus encompassing many different types of action features and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described which requires skill and manual dexterity and which includes a random element of chance in determining success or failure when playing the game.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described wherein a playing piece is movable by means of magnetic attraction around a tortuous path toward a goal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described wherein a playing piece is moved by magnetic means toward a goal in the face of randomly fired projectiles which may occasionally strike the playing piece and break the magnetic couple. The player may then be required to start over again and recouple or reestablish the magnetic attraction of the playing piece before movement toward the goal can again commence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described which is relatively compact in size, simple in construction and economical to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described wherein a playing piece is movable toward a protective goal in the face of projectiles which are fired at random times and in random directions generally toward the playing piece as it is moved.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved action type game apparatus wherein skill and manual dexterity are emphasized and yet an element of randomness or chance is included in determining success or failure in playing the game.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus of the character described employing a new and improved means for propelling projectiles along a surface on a random basis in random directions.